


driving lessons

by lostin_space



Series: quick little doodles [93]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Driving, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22887979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostin_space/pseuds/lostin_space
Summary: Michael had to admit, letting someone not only DRIVE his baby, but learn to drive using his baby was stressful. But this was Alex. Sweet, careful, dad-won’t-let-me-drive-until-I’m-18 Alex.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: quick little doodles [93]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441564
Comments: 22
Kudos: 64
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	driving lessons

“The skinny one is the gas and the wider one is the brake.”

“So one foot on each?”

“No, right foot for both.”

Michael had to admit, letting someone not only DRIVE his baby, but _learn_ to drive using his baby was stressful. But this was Alex. Sweet, careful, dad-won’t-let-me-drive-until-I’m-18 Alex. Still, Michael had to constantly remind himself that he was telekinetic and could stop an accident before it happened.

“Okay,” Alex said, putting his hands on the wheel. He took a deep breath and looked out into vast, open desert. The sun was shining in on his face and Michael smiled. God, he was gorgeous.

“You ready?” Michael asked. Alex nodded slowly.

“If I destroy your truck, I’m sorry.”

Michael laughed, “You won’t. Now put her in drive while your foot is on the brake.” Alex obeyed. “Now switch from the brake to the gas. Just press down a little for right now.”

Slowly, the truck started moving forward. Alex grinned wildly, quickly stealing a glance over at Michael before looking forward. Michael wanted to kiss him right then and there, but decided to save it for when he wasn’t driving.

“I’m doing it!” Alex cheer.

“See, it’s not hard. You’ll do great.”

Michael let Alex drive around for awhile, getting used to turns and when to brake and even letting him see how fast he could go. They were far enough from the road that it didn’t matter. Alex was having fun and he was good at it. It all went much better than the time he tried to teach Isobel to drive.

“You’re great,” Michael as Alex pulled to a stop and put the car in park. Michael reached over and pushed his hand through Alex’s hair. “You’re gonna kill it when you take that test.”

Alex grinned and leaned over for a kiss. It was absolutely addictive. Then again, they always were. 

“One more question,” Alex whispered, smiling against his lips.

“Anything.”

“How do I tell that the car is, like, in between the lines on the road?”

Michael pulled back just long enough to see that he was dead serious before he laughed. 

“Alright, hand over the keys.”

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr: spaceskam


End file.
